1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to home automation. Aspects include a graphical user interface apparatus, system, method and computer-readable medium. Further aspects of the invention include an apparatus or multiple driver video card that simplifies user interface design through displaying portions of a single image on multiple screens, and processing feedback from multiple devices as if the interface was a single device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of home automation is flourishing. In most automated homes, numerous remote terminals communicate with a central computing device that controls the home. The controlled system may include the heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) system, home entertainment system, and security system. So-called “flat-panel” or “liquid crystal display” (LCD) remote terminals are expensive. The higher cost is each flat-panel remote terminal includes a computing device known as a programmable logic controller (PLC), which controls the image displayed upon the liquid crystal or flat-panel, processes user input, and sends the input back to the central computing device. These programmable logic controllers are programmed using an antiquated system of “ladder logic” that mirrors old wire-diagrams, and are consequently difficult (and expensive) to maintain.